


17才

by sekaiseifuku



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku/pseuds/sekaiseifuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>  Written for <a href="http://100-roadtrips.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://100-roadtrips.livejournal.com/"><b>100_roadtrips</b></a> challenge 252: Desperation</p>
    </blockquote>





	17才

**Author's Note:**

>   Written for [](http://100-roadtrips.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_roadtrips**](http://100-roadtrips.livejournal.com/) challenge 252: Desperation

Ken’yuu has always felt as if he’s chasing after a mirage. Every goal reached, every accomplishment leaves him disappointed. Drained. Nothing satisfies his hunger and he’s begun to wonder, just a little, if anything ever can.

Still, he can’t yet bring himself to accept that there’s not something out there, just waiting for him: the ultimate challenge, worthy of him alone.

 _There has to be._

At night he sometimes awakens with a start, the faint sound of easy laughter, rich as honey, drifting after him into consciousness. Only a simpleton laughs like that, he thinks.

It shouldn’t make him hard.  



End file.
